Rainbow and Golden Locks
by RainbowUnicornsR-MyLife
Summary: Liv came home from LA six months ago leaving behind someone she can't let go. What happens when this someone knocks on her door not ready to let go either? LIV/OC (FEMSHLASH: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)


_**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction in a long time! I know the idea is a little out there but I have a good feeling about it! The first chapter will be a little confusing but I'll have flashbacks to pull everything together. Reviews of all kind are always welcome! :)**_

Maddie's POV

Liv and I are attempting to clean are room mid Saturday afternoon, and let me tell you this is a new level of boring. I'm currently working on Liv's closet while she cleans out our desk, there is a stupid cd case stuck in between her shoe rack and an old acting book. Finally I give up attempting to remove it on my own so I go to the culprit instead.

"LIV," I yell frustrated. She jumps pretty high making me laugh, she looks just as bored as me.

"What, dear sister, is so vital that YOU NEED TO SCREAM?" She laughs throwing a pen at me.

"There is a cd stuck in here that will not budge and I need help." She just shakes her head and laughs more.

"And, what? You think I of all people am going to be able to release it from the firey deps of hell we call our closet? No way. Plus we totally need to sparkle-a-fy your desk, it's so...blah," She smiles. I shudder at the thought of glitter and sparkles. Just as I went to throw the pen back we heard the doorbell ding.

"Where you expecting anyone?" We ask at the same time.

"It's probably for Joey," I shrug going back to getting the god damned cd out of the closet.

"Liv! It's for you!" Our mom calls up, I look over at my sister only to see her looking majorly confused.

"I have any other friends besides Ocean, and she is in Boston..." Liv muttered to her self.

"Well lets get down there and see who it is!" I say jumping up and pulling her down to the front door. When we get down there I see a girl in the door way talking to mom. She has shoulder length rainbow hair that was pushed all into her face like a scene kid. She was pail and skinnier then natural, almost like she hadn't eaten or slept well in weeks. She was wearing a Jack Skelington sweatshirt, skinny jeans, and sky blue high tops.

After my first look over I couldn't see the connection between her and Liv. She actually looked like the people Liv seemed to avoid. Maybe she was lost. I look over to my twin to see if she was as confused as I was, but when I looked back I was not expecting her to look heartbroken. Seriously, she looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"I can't stand being apart anymore, Olivia..." Said the girl in a small raspy voice.

"Bam, what?" I saw awkwardly as I look between the two.

"Maddie, to the kitchen. Now," Mom said, pulling me away from my twin and the new chick. I see a few tears trek down Liv's face before I turn the corner.

(Line break)

Liv's POV

"I can't stand being apart anymore, Olivia..." She says. She looks sick, her voice is raspy, she's here. I hear Maddie say something, the our mom pulls her away from us. I can feel the tears running down my face as I look at her, she looks just as bad as me, only she never cries.

"Kellyn... I...How did you get here?" I trip and stumble over my words. She chuckles and sniffs pulling me into a long over due hug.

"I missed you so I pulled some strings. I really needed to see you." I can feel her kiss the top of my head.

"Kell, I love you with all my heart. You know that, but how are we going to do this?" I say as I start to cry again. I feel like I'm about to leave California again.

"I'll figure that out. Don't worry. By the way, you're forgiven. I'm not mad anymore." I feel my muscles relax as I finally melt into her embrace.

"How long are you hear for?" I ask, looking up into her purple eyes. Of course she would have contacts in. She just winks at me and then looks to the kitchen where my sister and mom went.

"Are you out yet? Or am I going to have to explain what I said?" She asked looking concerned.

"Now is a better time then any, I guess. Let's release me from the closet!" I say grabbing her face and kissing her as hard as a can, thankfully she kisses back just as hard. I missed this, pulling back I know we are both pretty dazed.

"Whoa, that was fantabulous!" I squeak, smiling like an idiot I grab her hand and skip into the kitchen. I need to come out to my family now.

Holy shit...

_**A/N 2: This is a wicked short first chapter! But i promise it will get longer as i go :)**_


End file.
